


you move me

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Protective Kíli, Thorin is a jerk, kili is so romantic, thorin really hates elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kilis love for an elf defies everything to what he was raised to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you move me

**Author's Note:**

> song is by garth brooks-you move me

"Keep your filthy hands to yerself...you black blooded gurnvos'comys (tree-humper)...your kind know only how to poison and the art of betrayal! " the dwarf snarled into the brown haired elfs face..hatred evident in his visage.

"You keep your tongue Thorin Oakenshield! Im not trying to poison you as you well know..you...you..ungrateful, close minded dwarf!" Ralla shouted into his face as she tried to not show how much his words were cutting her deeply. Even after all they had been through together..escaping trolls, orcs, wargs, stone giants, goblins, spiders, a dragon, and the battle at the gates of Erebor..and still he mistrusted her. Ralla gritted her teeth, attempting to hold back her tears that threatened to spill down from her brown eyes and onto her cheeks. She kept bandaging the dwarf kings wounds that he had acquired during the fight with Azog upon the ice flow earlier.

Ralla had joined the company at Gandalfs insistance back in Bree..saying something along the lines of she will be useful if they come across elves. Which was proven true..first in Rivendell where they were accepted with very little question, after all elves help other elves dont you know..then in Mirkwood later on.

Thranduil treated her as an honored guest..unlike the dwarves who had been locked up down in the dungeons ...which made it easier for a sneaky hobbit to get to her where they both concocted a plan to steal the dwarves out from under the Mirkwood kings nose. Her task was to somehow restrain the guards down below under the elven kings palace..which she did by challenging the keeper of the keys and some guards to a drinking contest. She won, but only because she earlier took a herb that repressed the alcohol in her system so she could consume beyond her normal abilities. After they had passed out, she signaled to a hiding Bilbo to begin freeing the company..making their escape in barrels through a hidden door that led to a river underneath the palace and made their way to safety. Through it all Ralla stayed by the mens side, fighting to help them win back the mountain from the fiery dragon and then the countless orcs and goblins that came to lay claim on the mountain. In the end the dwarves won back Erebor but not without some complications..namely Thorin and Fili becoming seriously injured..thankfully none died, but it was a close call. The only one to come out unscathed was Kili..again because of Ralla who stood by his side..firing arrow after arrow protecting the dark haired archer prince. At one point an orc got close to him...it almost killed her thinking he was about to die and she never got to tell him how much he meant to her..but her aim was true and she stopped the beast inches from him.

Now here she was in the healers tent bandaging up a snarling, unappreciative dwarf who it seems still didnt trust her..it made her feel small and unwanted. It wasnt till his last remark before her control on her temper finally snapped.

"You will never be accepted her amongst us ..not by any Durin. how can we ever trust a creature as deceitful as an orc?" he sneered briefly at her shocked expression..then it turned to anger as she without any thought or hesitation let her hand fly to connect with his cheek.

*SLAP*

"You! You are an unloving , disgustingly hateful man!" with those words she ran out of the tent into the darkness..not hearing her name being called out by Prince Kili.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kili ran into his uncles tent where Thorin was still laying on his bed..trying to bandage his own self since Ralla didnt finish before rushing out in anger. Thorin glanced up at his nephew, briefly pausing as Kili burst into the tent looking upset. Before Thorin could ask him for assistance the young prince growled out at him.

"What did you do?" his eyes held a hint of anger and worry within.

"Whatever do you mean Kili?" his voice was calm and collected as he went back to his task of re-wrapping himself.

"Ralla. She ran out of here and wouldnt say anything to me..even when I called out to her she just ran." Kili was gesturing aggittadedly with his hands as he came closer to his uncles bedside who just gave an exasperated sigh at the younger dwarfs dramatics.

"I just told her the truth. " he growled out. "Come here and help me with this. That useless elf left without finishing what she started. " he looked down as he fought the twisting cloth that was laying around him.

"What truth Uncle?" Kilis voice became a bit hard..knowing of his uncles hatred for elves he feared what the elder was about to say. Thorin sighed out loudly as he snapped at Kili who just stood there in the doorway.

"How she will never be accepted amongst us because shes a traitorous elf like all the rest. Now quit your whining boy and get over here and help me." Thorins tone was harsh and brought a anger chill to Kilis heart. Thorin noticed he still wasnt moving so he barked out "Now!" which got the lad moving but not in the direction Thorin wanted.

"How could you?" Kilis tone was cold as he glared at the elder. " She gave you everything to prove her loyalty to you and you just ground it into the dirt as if her sacrifices were meaningless to you." He saw Thorins face becoming red in anger at being brought to task for his actions as if he was but a mere dwarfling..Kili barreled on before he could bellow at him. "How can you be so cold to my One?" that word startled Thorin for a moment and Kili grabbed a hold of his chance to make it through his uncles hatred. " Yes..she is my One. weve known for a long time, but I wasnt sure if you could ever accept us. Now I know...your heart is cold like stone and you will never let us be happy together." Thorins face became livid and hard once more as he sat up as straight as he could.

"I will never accept an elf to foul up the noble line of Durin...and as my heir you will obey my decision . " Thorins face was hard as he spoke harshly at Kili..seeing his nephew suddenly go rigid.

"That can be changed..uncle. I will no longer be your heir...Im abdicating that right." Kili spat out in his anger. " She is my One..my love and if you cant accept that then I will not be a part of life of the endless bigotry. Good bye!"with that Kili spun on his heels and left Thorin sputtering upon the bed at his nephews defiance..heading out into the night in search of Ralla..hoping she didnt get to far away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ralla! Ralla!" Kili hollered out into the darkness as his eyes searched frantically for her. Suddenly upon the wind the sound of someone crying reached his ears and he raced towards the sound..hoping...praying. As the cries got louder he slowed down, heart hammering in his chest as he drew closer...feeling a spark of joy seeing it was the very elf he had been searching for all this time. There laying on the ground he could see Ralla sobbing into her arms..soft brown hair splayed out all around her in a arc as she cried in her misery all alone upon the sparse covered ground. Kili tentatively approached the sorrowful form..about to call her name out so as to not startle her..but she spoke first.

"Kili?" he should have known , there was no sneaking up on an elf.

"Ralla..why did you run? I called for you to stop but you just kept going." he eased himself down to sit next to her..reaching over to ease her hair away from her face..revealing red swollen eyes from all her tears. She sat up, bowing her head to allow her hair fall around, shielding her face once again as she spoke brokenly.

"I ..I had to leave. I cant stay anymore." her voice was strained.

"Why tiogar'kan tiger eye)?" he could feel her melting into his side at the sound of her nickname he had given her many moons ago and she sighed deeply.

"I dont belong anymore." she could feel he was about to argue so she clarified more." Come on, wolf, you know that,,even your uncle knows this..im an elf and elves dont belong in a dwarf mountain." she could feel tears rolling down her cheeks in earnest now as she sat there hidden behind her hair. Suddenly she felt his fingers under her chin..lifting her face up so he could look into her eyes as he spoke tenderly to her.

"My beautiful tiogar'kan, you do belong...with me. You have always belonged with me." he took her hand into his pulling it up so he could place a soft loving kiss upon it. She yearned to lean into his warm body..to give in to that kiss but instead she pushed herself away...remembering who this was, he was the Ereborian prince who had obligations to his people.

"Kili wolf..I cant be with you anymore. I..." she paused as she saw pain cross his face." .. your the prince..the heir of Erebor. We can never be together..they will never allow it." she turned her head away so she wouldnt see his pain anymore, then standing up she walked a few steps before pausing once more. "It was only a dream. Goodbye...my love" Ralla began to walk away, leaving him there but his words stopped her swiftly.

"Im no longer the heir. I abdicated my rights. I gave it up." he could see she was trembling as she stood there in disbelief at his words. He heard her make a questioning sound in her throat as he stood up walking over to her...not touching her ..yet. " I did it for you. See without you Ralla, my life is empty. So if your not staying there then neither am I." she turned around to stare at him..now , slowly their hands reached for each other..drawing them closer as he reached up to cup her face with his hand..then his melodic voice weaved into the air surrounding them within their own world.

{This is how it seems to me

{life is only therapy

{real expensive

{and no guarantee

{so I stand here in the dark

{with my heart hanging out

{frozen solid with fear

{like a rock in the ground

As thier hands stayed entwined..his hand not leaving her cheek as her heart pounded in her chest.

{but you move me

{you give me courage i didnt know I had

{you move me on

{I cant stay with you

{ and stay where i am

{ so you move me on

Tears filled her eyes once more as she gazed down into his chocolate eyes..love filling them as they stood there. As a tear escaped his thumb moved to swipe it away tenderly.

{this is how love was to me

{I could look and not see

{Going through the emotions

{not knowing what they mean

{and it scared me so much

{that I just wouldnt budge

{I might have stayed there forever

{if not for your touch

His hand left her face and wrapped around her waist...drawing her in close as they began to sway to the song he was singing from his heart to her. He swayed her into rolls and dips along his body and she flowed with it perfectly.

{Oh but you move me

{out of myself and into the fire

{you move me

{now im burning with love

{and with hope and desire

{ how you move me

Suddenly he spun her around in his arms..smiling at her laughter that escaped her lush lips.

{You go whistling in the dark

{making light of it

{making light of it

{and I follow with my heart

{laughing all the way

{oh cause you move me

{ you get me dancing

{ and you make me sing

{ you move me

{ now im taking delight in every little thing

Ralla suddenly found herself swept up into his arms, being laid upon the ground with his hard compact body overlaying hers...piercing dark eyes capturing hers..his hand upon her hip as he loomed over her..lips only a hairs breath away.

{How you move me}

Then without any hesitation his mouth sealed to hers to steal her gasp of pleasurable surprise.

Kilis tongue slipping inside, stroking hers to further inflame her desires...his hand that was on her hip slide up under her shirt to stroke the soft skin along the sides..teasing her with his fingers as he beagn to rock his hips against hers. It didnt take long for both to be moaning their desires into each others mouths..clothing becoming tight and damp from their heated skins. Kili was about begin easing her pants down her thighs, when suddenly the sound of thundering hooves could be heard drawing closer...destroying the moment.

"Kili! Prince Kili!" the booming sound of Dwalins voice over the thunder was heard and Kili made a face at the interruption. Kili knew the reason why the captain of the guard was hunting for him..and he hissed at the approaching rider. Quickly straightening their clothes in order, they rose up from the ground...snarling at the approaching man. Dwalin saw them both standing there as he brought his mount to a halt, looking down with no expression on his face. "Prince Kili. The king has requested your presence before him. You and lady Ralla. So if you please come with me." Dwalin bowed to them formally which he had never done before to Kili..ever. Kili and Ralla were both a bit surprised at his actions..they expected to be attacked or taken as prisoners for some crime..not this. It sounded like they were being asked and not commanded..only one way to see.

"And if we dont? If we dont want to come? " Kili stood proud before the captain..waiting for the answer. Dwalin let out a growl of frustration but he dint yell.

"Well then I guess Ill just have to go back and tell him you dont wish to talk to him. But my boy...I* think you both need to talk it over one last time..calmly and not with anger..this time." Kili knew he was right so with a shrug of the shoulders they went ahead and followed Dwalin back to the camp to Thorins tent. Entering the tent they saw Thorin sitting in a chair..waiting for them..a look upon his face Kili had only seen once before..before the battle after he had broke from the spell of the gold sickness. It was a look of shame. Kili and Ralla stopped halfway in the room as Thorin looked up briefly then back down again as Kili spoke into that silence.

"You summoned us..Uncle?" Kili tried to keep his voice devoid of emotion..not sure if he succeeded.

"Yes. I..I..." the king sounded unsure of himself as he sat there." ..I wanted to apologize..to you both." he glanced up briefly, seeing Kili raise an eyebrow at him. "It seems I was in the wrong."

"What changed your mind?" Kili wanted to hope..but was afraid to...there was a look within Thorins blue depths that did give him a splinter of hope though.

"It was you Kili. It was the thought of losing you forever that snapped me back into my right mind. You may be my nephew, but in my heart ive always felt like you were my son..you and fili. I cant lose you. You are like the wind..blowing all around like a whirlwind, but always bringing a breath of fresh air each time your around." Kilis heart swelled at his uncles words...but he had to know about the reasoning of the argument.

"Ralla? What about her?" there was still a pained look on his face but Thorin swallowed his pride and his distrustful nature as he looked at her to speak.

"Do you love him?" he saw he nod as she gripped Kilis hand tighter within her own..he sighed as he used a hand to wipe his face. "You both truly do love one another so who am I to stand in the way. If this is the way I can keep you son, then I promise I will support you both. Ill keep my mind open to the possibility of an elf for a niece." They both knew this was the best he could offer and they smiled as hope bloomed deep within.

"Uncle...did I not say your heart was as cold as stone and there was no place for us here?" Thorin looked down to the ground..feeling his heart break at Kilis words.

"Aye" sadness very evident within his voice..his body slumping in defeat..knowing he lost his nephew-son. Suddenly he felt Kilis body enveloping his tightly yet ever mindful of his injuries...the archers voice gruffly spoke in his ears.

"Ive never been happier to be proven wrong." Kili felt Thorins arms wrap around his shoulders as the man began to cry into the the princes shirt. Looking up through watery blue vision he saw Ralla standing there all alone. Releasing one arm from around Kili, Thorin held it out..beckoning her to join in the embrace. She went into that loving warm welcoming embrace feeling like she had finally come home.


End file.
